


Make Do

by coockie8



Series: Anything For You [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Simon (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Simon (Detroit: Become Human) Has No Genitals, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Markus finds Simon too cute to resist. Simon finally gets what he's been pining for.





	Make Do

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever mentioned that I would willingly and gladly take a bullet for Simon.

Watching Simon sleep, despite how creepy it probably was, had become one of Markus’ favourite pastimes. He’d curl up in whatever bed was available in Jericho and just go into sleep mode for a few hours. Markus loved it because seeing, the normally so nervous, Android looking so peaceful set his mind at ease. He settled down on the bed next to Simon and corded his fingers through his hair. Simon shifted slightly; turning over and curling up against Markus’ chest. Markus smiled and relaxed into the bed; wrapping his arms around Simon

“I’m here,” He soothed softly.

Simon nuzzled his chest and made a small sound that Markus couldn’t help but love. He let his hand drop down to caress Simon’s back, and the blond squirmed slightly in his spot; muttering something incoherently. Markus grinned before gently shaking Simon’s shoulder

“Simon,” He cooed softly “It’s time to wake up now.”

Simon crinkled his nose before slowly opening his eyes and looking up at Markus; looking a little disoriented. He blinked a couple of times before blushing deeply and jerking away from Markus; panicked embarrassment in his eyes

“Sorry!” He sputtered.

Markus just chuckled and ruffled Simon’s hair

“Relax, Si, it’s fine,” He assured.

Simon pursed his lips together and averted his gaze; still blushing. Markus sat up and smiled adoringly at Simon; as far as Markus was concerned, Simon was the cutest thing in the world, and he loved him. But Markus was constantly putting him in danger, and stressing him out by putting himself, or others in danger, so Markus was certain Simon couldn’t possibly feel the same. He lowered his gaze before getting up off the bed

“You’ve been sleeping for about three hours, and I know you don’t like to sleep longer than that, so I thought I’d come get you up,” He explained.

Simon frowned for a moment

“I’ve been asleep for three and a half hours,” He stated.

Markus hummed; had he really been watching Simon for half an hour?

“Oh, yeah, well; you were so cute I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up right away,” He chuckled; rubbing the back of his neck.

It took Simon a moment to process what Markus had said, and when he did, he blushed deeply

“Oh,” Was all he managed to squeak out.

Markus just smiled; sitting back down on the bed

“Are you coming, or not?” He teased.

Simon rubbed his hands together nervously; looking anywhere but at Markus

“Yeah,” He mumbled.

Markus smiled and lied back down; pulling Simon against his chest. Simon tensed briefly before relaxing; shivering slightly when Markus started to gently caress the back of his thigh.

“Markus, Uh-.” He cut himself off and blushed deeply.

Markus slid his hand up to cup Simon’s butt; smirking slightly at the soft gasp the action elicited

“Is this okay?” He made sure to ask before going further.

Simon nodded

“Yes, but… I’m not exactly-…” His voice died again; too embarrassed to say it out loud.

Markus turned Simon over onto his back and hovered over him; dropping a hand down to press it against Simon’s groin. Simon’s breath hitched, but he otherwise didn’t react much. Markus frowned and looked down before looking back up at Simon’s face

“Oh,” He muttered.

Simon blushed and averted his gaze as Markus flopped down next to him again; pants tented from his erection. Simon swallowed thickly

“Sorry,” He mumbled dejectedly.

Markus just patted his shoulder

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” He assured; reaching down to adjust his pants slightly.

Simon looked down at the tent then back up at Markus; biting his lower lip in a way he hoped was seductive. Markus smirked

“What?” He teased.

Simon pouted slightly; eyes darting down again. Markus cupped Simon’s cheek and ran his thumb across his bottom lip

“You wanna suck me off?” He purred.

Simon licked his lips and nodded. Markus put his hands behind his head

“Go ahead,” He urged.

Simon was quick to slip between Markus’ legs and undo his fly; releasing a long, thick, and perfectly sculpted erection. Simon shuddered slightly at the sight of it before lying down between Markus’ legs and licking the tip. Markus’ breath hitched, and that egged Simon on. He took the head into his mouth; suckling gently while teasing the slit with his tongue. Markus groaned and tangled a hand in Simon’s hair

“Where did you learn how to do this, because I _know_ you weren’t programmed with it,” He panted.

Simon looked up at him with those big, gorgeous, blue eyes Markus loved so much as he slowly took him into his throat. Markus threw his head back and cursed. Simon shuddered and swallowed around the thick cock in his throat. He couldn’t really get off, because his arousal program couldn’t complete without the required components, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy pleasing Markus. He pulled off and stroked the shaft as he stared up at his Leader

“Am I doing okay?” He worried; anxious nervousness worming its way into his chest.

Markus looked down at him and ran his fingers through his hair

“You’re perfect,” He assured.

Simon’s heart swelled from the praise and he eagerly got back to his task; immediately taking Markus back to the root. Markus cursed and tightened his grip on Simon’s hair before chuckling

“You’re so good, Simon,” He praised.

Simon made a happy sound in the back of his throat; causing his vocal processor to vibrate against Markus’ cock. That was all it took for Markus to quickly pull Simon off and cum on his face. He flinched and chuckled apologetically; still, better on his face then down his throat. Simon didn’t have the necessary biocomponents to ‘swallow’. Markus panted heavily as he lovingly looked down at Simon; the sight of him with cum all over his face almost enough to get Markus hard again

“You’re beautiful,” He purred.

Simon blinked before blushing deeply; reaching up to wipe the cum off his face; visibly distressed with being dirty. Markus chuckled and leaned forward; pulling a rag out of his pocket and helping to clean Simon’s face. Simon lowered his hands; making a small nervous hum in the back of his throat. Markus just smiled and pulled Simon into a loving kiss. He pressed their foreheads together and looked longingly into Simon’s eyes

“You ready to head back now?” He cooed.

Simon nodded; nuzzling Markus’ nose

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have another chapter to this planned, the question is whether or not I'll ever actually get around to writing it :/
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
